Capsized Castle
by TheComingofEpic
Summary: (AU) Because of their forbidden love, Jay takes Nya to a far away castle so they continue with their relationship. Jay hires mercenaries to protect the both of them. Cole is a emotionless magician who has been hired as a mercenary to protect Nya along with Gale, who wants Jay to herself. Nya is happy with her new 'toy' but realizes it will soon be her downfall. (Jaya VS Noel Fic)
1. Chapter 1

**Finishing up a story. Took a hiatus from 2 stories. LS2 is going to be updated with this one so... yeah. EVERYONE IS HAPPY!**

**OK! I know how many people look at ColeXNya and do this...**

**(Q¬_¬)===))X_X)**

**But OH WELL! This IS a Jaya VS. Noel Fanfic. I've been hiding this until my latest Hangman chapter but OH WELL! Enjoy!**

* * *

His nameis Jayson Issac Hezekiah Walker.

Or Count Jayson for short. He is 25 years old. Jayson would usually wear a blue cape, with a white-buttoned shirt

Jayson was born into a rich family, where he could have luxurious clothing, best tasting wines, and if he wanted to, Jayson could even buy a continent. He was successful in school, sports, poetry, and more.

Until she came into his life.

Nya Marie Firebrand is 23 years old.

She was born into a poor family in a far away village. Since the village people had ran into people who pretended to be poor, they would usually ignore her family's cry for help. One day she decided to run away from it all but she ran out of food. She forces herself to move on until she collapses a waterfall.

When Nya woke up. She saw Jayson.

At first she was scared and frightened at the sight of him. Then they got to now each other. Nya would sneak out of her village to meet Jayson in order to spend time with each other. Jayson would give Nya food and drinks to return to her family when they were done with their activities. The more they left, the more Nya's and Jay's parents got suspicious.

One night the parents followed their children to their rendezvous and were disappointed. Jayson's parents were displeased with the fact that Nya is poor and is highly uneducated because of her appearance. Nya's parents were angry with the fact that Jayson's parents are arrogant and felt like their family was superior while they were just the dust on their shoes.

Their love was forbidden.

But Nya ran away from her life, family, and village to be with the one she loved.

Jayson ran away as well and took Nya to a far land. When they arrived Nya saw a giant black castle and she smiles at Jay. Jay smiles back at her knowing that they would live in peace and harmony.

They just needed a few butlers and mercenaries.

* * *

Gertrude Von Bargon or simply Gale for short.

She is one of the mercenaries Count Jayson has hired to protect him, but most importantly Lady/Countess Nya.

Gale was spending time with Countess Nya, who was skipping around the room.

"Ah Gale, it is so sunny outside but Jayson refuses to let me go out!" Nya complains.

Gales replies. "It's going to rain later on. He doesn't want you to get stuck out there and catch a cold. After all he does says your the prettiest in the land."

"He does?"

"Yes! He says your worth more than you family's fortune!"

A blush appears on Nya's face. "Oh my!"

Gale giggles as Nya's blush spreads to her cheeks. Count Jayson hired her because both of them were great friends. Jayson usually reminds Gale that she isn't on the same level as Countess Nya. She spends most of her time with Nya so they could become friends. But another reason was to make Count Jayson like her even more.

"So... do you know when the last mercenary is coming?"

Gale looks at Cole in confusion. "What do you mean?"

"Jayson keeps on waiting for the last mercenary he hired. He says that this person is a magician! This mercenary would be able to entertain me, take me out, and all of that! How come he's hiring a person to do that for me when he can do that on his own?!"

Gale sees an angry expression on Nya's face.

"The Count loves you and knows that you hate staying inside and are an adventurous person. But he's doing a lot, mostly trying to convince his parents to accept you and use the other mercenaries to protect you, him, and your castle from any intruders. He has a lot on his plate but he still makes time for you. He tries his best to balance things out." Gale says.

Nya sits down on a nearby couch. She had her arms crossed in disappointment.

"Maybe I'm not exciting enough." She mumbles.

Gale's eyes widen.

"You broke 53 vases, jumped out of a window for fresh air, ran off to get groceries without shoes, you get all lovey-dovey on him at dinner, and you don't act like a lady at all! The only thing you do that is lady-like is wearing dresses with high heels or flats!" She exclaims.

Nya replies. "I guess you're right. But it's getting dark! Dinner is coming and I am as hungry as a dino!"

Gale glares at Nya in disbelief as she runs out of the room. Forcing herself to spend time with Lady Nya was bad enough, image the mercenary that has to care for her every whim? Will they survive the disobedient terror known as Countess Nya? What does Count Jayson find in her anyway? She's not that pretty or funny. How did she steal his heart? Why does it have to her?

Gale sighs and walks out of the room with mixed emotions.

* * *

"THIS FOOD IS DELICIOUS JAYSON! I'M TELLING YOU THOSE TWO CHEFS YOU HIRED WAS WORTH IT!"

Everyone tried to cover their ears as Nya yells into the atmosphere. Count Jayson looks at her and tries to stop her.

"Nya you are yelling again. You need to calm down. If you keep on yelling, how would you enjoy this delicious food made by Zane and his robotic assistant P.I.X.A.L?" Jay asks her.

"Well I don't know Jayson. Maybe you could be a man and help me solve this problem."

Nya rolls her skirt from her ankles to her knees and puts her legs on Jay's thighs. Everyone at the table watched as a blush was spreading like a rash on Jayson's face. all of them laugh in unison.

One of the people who were laughing was the brother of Nya. His name was Kai Firebrand.

He was her only family member that accepted their love. When Nya ran away, he ran away with her and became Count Jayson's second mercenary. Kai was granted the power to shape-shift as an award for agreeing with their relationship.

Next to Kai was Lloyd Montgomery Garmadon. He didn't have powers like the others because his strength was more than enough. Lloyd would fight and obliterate with his bare hands with all of his might. he would use battle axes instead of regular weapons like swords, nunchunks, shurikens, or scythes because they are too 'boring' and 'overrated'.

Both of Lloyd's parents, Misako and Garmadon, also worked in the castle. The mother was a maid while the father was a butler.

Lloyd speaks. "Anyway CJ when is that new teammate of ours coming? He's late!"

"From where he is coming from it is a long journey. The weather makes it even worse!" Jayson says while he looks at Nya.

Nya rolls her eyes. "This dude is doing your job! Why is that?"

"He is a mercenary that will protect you. Both of us have two. Kai and Lloyd are mine while Gale and him are yours. I'm sure he will learn something from him as he will learn something from you."

Nya smirks. "You do have a point there. Gale has been pretty stubborn lately."

"I wasn't being stubborn! I've been trying to stop her from doing silly thing!" Gale argues.

"BOTH OF YOU STOP!"

Everyone at the table looks to the left to see Garmadon caring a bottle of red wine.

"Nya stop being reckless. We are eating. No one wants to see your legs on Count Jayson. Gale, do not argue or else you'll entertain her. Hopefully this new mercenary will be able to deal with the both of you." Garmadon orders.

"KO, Garmy-O! But hopefully this dude will be exciting. Things get boring very quickly around here since I can barely go outside alone." Nya says while glaring at Jayson.

Jayson responds. "You know that we can't risk anything happening to you. If you are going to leave these grounds someone has to be with you in order to protect you from any harm. I wouldn't want my sunflower to be wilted."

Nya blushes and removes her legs from his lap.

"Jayson you are so seductive but when this magician comes I want to be the first person to see him! After all, he is my mercenary! He has to spend every moment with me!" Nya squeals.

Jayson cocks his head in confusion. "Nya... he doesn't have to be with you every second but you can be the first to see him.

"But Gale is my prime time stalker! she follows me everywhere!"

"Countess Nya, I think she does that because you have a history of being... reckless." Zane points out.

Neya screams. "I am not reckless! If you guys need me I'm going to stand in front of the door in order to prove something to you people AND to see my newest mercenary! But when dessert comes you can drag me back in here!"

All of them watched as she ran out of the dining room towards a flight of stairs.

"What a walking mood swing." Gale whispers to herself.

* * *

Rain was pouring down on him as he entered the castle gates. He looks around him to see different plants and fruits. This pleases him. Count Jayson hired him for a reason and it was to tame his reckless lover. What Jayson doesn't understand is that she was raised in different conditions. Yes, he was rich and she was poor yet he was successful in all he did while his lover would go on adventures unimaginable just to get a scrap of food for her family. She misses the rush and the excitement. Being locked up in a castle gets boring after a while.

This wasn't some job for him to take care off in a snap.

It would be disastrous.

This lady would put herself in trouble and wouldn't even notice it's a trap. So far the castle is as calm as it gets.

But when he enters this door it will be hell.

This person's name was Cole, Cole Dimitry Brookstone. He was born with powers that could wipe out a planet. Using his powers to do simple tricks annoys him because he could do much more and Count Jayson knows that for a fact. The Count didn't hesitate to ask him to come and knew that he was more powerful then all of the mercenaries he hired combined.


	2. Chapter 2

**So LS2 was updated yesterday and it was just about Pervs. Just Perverts. LITERALLY! If some of you guys got some of the references then good for you! So we are on to Capsized Castle Chapter 2.**

**You know what? I find it funny that people hate ColeXNya but there was a ZaneXNya fic, a ColeXSkales fic, and there's a LloydXOverlord fic! So if you don't like the pairing don't get in an uproar because you have MORE!**

**ColeXNya isn't a crack pairing. SenseiXOverlord is though! So is ColeXSkales! And if Ninjago keeps it that way...LOL sucks for the 'Nole' or 'Noel' haters!**

**Yes. 'Noel' is one name for ColeXNya. Noel sounds better than Jaya, Janya, WHATEVERYA! I support both and if one doesn't happen...OH WELL! **

**You guys got to be different! You guys have to go against the crowd! SO DEAL WITH THE SHIPPINGS! XD Enjoy the chappie! Oh and sorry guys. I don't like P.I.X.A.L I know she's new character but so is Cyrus Borg! I like Cyrus better than her and he's like... brain dead or something?!**

**Plus.. ZANE! I know if you see another robot you will finally think you belong but it's been like... 2 DAYS OR HOURS AND YOU JUST TELL HER 'I LOVE YOU' STRAIGHT (Even if he didn't say it... it WAS obvious) LIKE THAT WHEN SHE DIES... DUDE! JUST GUYS!**

**NO OOC ZANE IN NINJAGO! Fanfiction... different story BUT IN THE SHOW NO! JUST NO! NO! ****_NO! _**

**ZANE IS BETTER OFF WITH THE OCS! HE'S BETTER OFF BEING ALONE! JUST NOT P.I.X.A.L! THEY ARE MAKING ZANE LOOK MADE DESPERATE! REALLY DESPERATE FOR SOMEONE TO LOVE HIM! **

**THE LAST TIME I CHECK ZANE WAS AS BOSS AS NILE FROM BEYBLADE! **

**NOW IN SEASON 4 HE'S AS DESPERATE AS KENTA! CRYBABY KENTA FROM BEYBLADE!**

**If it was 1D Zayn... they could do whatever they want but with MY NINJAGO ZANE! NO! JUST NO! NO! NO! NO! NO!**

**BTW, I typed this on my phone so if you see some numbers in words I am sorry... my thumbs are still getting used to the S4.**

* * *

Count Jayson walks down the long stairs with Gale by his side. He couldn't help but smile when his eyes landed on Cole. Gale was astonished when she laid her eyes on Cole. He had a serious look on his face. This means Nya would be around him while she tries to get Jayson as her one true love.

"Ah Cole we meet again! I'm glad that you met my lovely Lady." Jayson says.

"It is an honor to meet her. Hopefully we will be able to play the games you mentioned in the letter. " Cole replies with a smirk.

Nya looks at her lover in disbelief.

"You told him the games that I play with everyone in the castle?! So not fair Jayson! How can I surprise him now?"

"You will find a way." Jayson laughs.

Jayson and Nya began to have a conversation with each other. While they were engaged in a conversion, Gale walks towards Cole and smiles.

"I guess the both of us are going to protect the Lady together. " Gale tells Cole.

Cole gives Gale an angry glare.

"You weren't forced to be with her every second. Don't you know that Nya loves Count Jayson and that's never going to change? You are forcing yourself on him for no reason."

Gale gasps at Cole's reply. How did he know so quickly? Yes, he was a magician but... how?

"At least I can have some freedom. She's your problem now. Do one bad thing to her and Jayson will have your head." Gale responds.

Cole smiles. "Thank you. This is going to be a successful job. As a mercenary I need to take some responsibility. She is in good hands."

Before Gale could respond, Nya comes and grabs Cole by his arm. She had a smile on her face.

"You know what? You can sit next to me for desert. The others have to see you! You jet black hair is cool, your pale skin makes you mysterious, and your bright yellow eyes tell me that you are intelligent. We will have fun together and the games are going to begin as soon as we hit the table!"

The Lady and her mercenary raced up the flight of stairs and Jayson looks at them. Nya had a smile on her face while Cole kept on telling her to stop. Gale could sense that he was concerned about the two of them.

That's when Gale made her move.

"Count Jayson, if you want I can watch the both of them, just in case anything happens. I could also ask Kai to help me since Nya is his sister. "

Jayson turns around and stares into Gale's icy blue eyes. He couldn't help but wonder if anything happens between the two. Cole is a serious man but Nya is a playful woman and would do certain things that are extremely seducing. Finally Jay replies.

"No. They just met each other. I can't have you or anyone else spy on the two. Nya will be outraged and so would Cole as well. My parents always told me to NEVER mess with a magician. "

"Why would they tell you that?" Gale asks her master.

"Because Gale... some have the power to destroy towns. Some have the power to destroy a country. Some have the power to destroy a continent. Some have the power to destroy a planet. But with enough training and mastering the power they were given at birth, only one has the power to destroy a universe and make a new one. Someone like Cole has enough power to do that."

"So... when you hired him... you knew it was the right choice? You couldn't hire some other magician?"

"Nya is difficult. But the only person I knew that had patience as one of their gifts was Cole. Not any magician can do what Cole can Gale. He is one in a million."

Gale nods her head and walks up the staircase with her Count. All she could do was think. Does this mean Nya is in for some trouble? Kai doesn't seem to care but Lloyd has told him that his sister can be annoying. What if she bugs Cole and ends up being obliterated?

But he has patience as one of his gifts.

When the two reached the dining room they saw dessert on the table. Nya grins as soon as she saw Jayson.

"Jay and Gale you are finally here! We've been waiting for the both of you to come so we can eat dessert!" Nya cries.

Gale and Jayson looked at each other.

"Sorry I was having a little meeting with her... but Nya... why didn't you start eating your dessert? You don't wait for everyone to come!" Jayson asks his lover.

"Mr. Magician told her not to. She was a bit stubborn but followed through with it." Kai answers.

Gale took a seat next to Kai. She watches as the Count sits at the head of the table.

Jayson examines his dessert. "Is this ice cream and a brownie?"

Garmadon speaks. "The Countess asked Zane to make it. She calls it a Brownie Obsession. It is vanilla ice cream over two warm chocolate chip brownies, with nuts sprinkled on them. There are three bowls of hot fudge spread on the table. If you want to you may put some on your dessert. "

Cole looks at his dessert and looks at the nearest bowl of hot fudge. The bowl was filled with the thick, rich fudge with a ladle coming out. Cole reaches for the ladle but felt someone's hand touch his.

It was Nya's.

Everyone stared at the two in silence.

Cole looks at Nya. "Do you want me to put some on yours Countess Nya?"

Nya hesitates. "...Su-Sure!"

As Cole was drizzling some hot fudge on her dessert Nya couldn't help but stare at him. That wasn't the response she wanted. She expected him to push her hand away, yell at her, or at least make an angry face.

But he didn't.

He is different than the other mercenaries. Even Kai would get upset if she did that! But he offered to put some on for her. Even...Even...

Even Jayson wouldn't have done that.

Nya watched as he started putting some fudge on his. She looks at her dessert and starts to eat it. She couldn't help but smile like an idiot. Zane always made delicious desserts, snacks, appetizers, and meals!

She watches as Cole ate his. Nya couldn't help but just stare. He ate normally. Lloyd and Kai would belch, Jay would pat his stomach, Zane would slump in his chair, P.I.X.A.L would open her chest and dump the food in, Garmadon and Misako would have a moment, and Gale would do her make up. Nya would make a mess that Misako would clean up. All Cole is doing is eating as if nothing was going on!

Cole noticed Nya staring at him but he didn't stare back. He was getting annoyed for the being.

"Why is she looking at me? Is it because she thinks that I put more fudge on my dessert?" Cole thinks to himself.

Gale finishes her dessert and walks towards the Count and whispers in his ear.

"The Lady is staring at Cole." She whispers.

Jay looks at the two. Nya's plate was empty while Cole was almost done. Jay had a feeling of discomfort. Why did he even feel this way? So the two accident touched each other while reaching for a topping and Cole decided to put the fudge on Nya's then his. Did the ice cream go down too fast for him? While Jayson was thinking. Nya tapped Cole's shoulder.

"You're done with your dessert! Let's go into the library and then I can show you your room!" Nya exclaims.

Cole replies. "You need to tell Count Jayson. Don't you see he's staring at us?"

Nya looks to her left to see her love staring at them. All Nya did was smile and wave at him.

"Don't worry Jay! I'll show Cole to his room and the library! Just let the ice cream and the brownies go into your system!"

Nya grabs onto Cole's wrist and drags him out of the room. Lloyd laughs after they left.

"Nya is pretty excited for a new mercenary don't you think? She's dragging him all over the place!" He laughs.

Kai glares at Lloyd. "This isn't funny. I don't trust him with my sister."

"But Kai you had a chance to be your sister's mercenary. you declined the offer and became the Count's along with Lloyd. If your sister wants to know her mercenary let her." Zane says.

Misako chimes in. "I agree with Zane. But instead of arguing let's ask our Count to see what he thinks. After all he was staring at them."

Count Jayson looks around to see everyone looking at him. He sighs.

"I felt a bit awkward when they were talking to each other. It's probably the brownies. So their hands met while getting a ladle. It's nothing more, nothing less." He tells them.

"Nothing more, nothing less?!" Kai repeats in an angry tone. " Nya didn't even talk during dessert! She didn't even make a huge mess! the only mess she left was her plate and spoon! The dude drizzled her hot fudge for her! You never even did that for her! Plus he was all quiet eating his dessert!"

"Plus she was staring at him!" Gale adds.

Garmadon banged his hands on the table.

"BE QUIET! A person who is going to protect Countess Nya has come and I'm already seeing a change in her! Her not leaving a gigantic mess is a change within itself! Now she wants to spend time with her new protector! when Gale came all she did was get crazier to the point she was breaking vases! But ever since Cole came she hasn't been acting up. She's just excited and wants to show him around the castle. Is it really that wrong?" He yells.

After a few minutes P.I.X.A.L speaks.

"Kai if you are really going to this worried about your sister then that's foolish. Count Jayson hired him, therefore our Count trusts him with your sister." She says.

Kai slumps in his seat with his cheeks red in embarrassment.

* * *

"So you never read a romance novel?"

"No."

"Well guess what I have in my hands?! It's better than biology and that is a fact!"

Cole looks to see a hardcover book in her hands. He glares at her.

"You've to be kidding me."

"Listen man! I want you to know me better! The book is not that long! Plus it's kinda stupid that you used your magic to repair all of those vases. I'm a klutz and that's a fact." Nya says.

Cole puts down the biology book he was reading on a coffee table. Nya drops the book she was holding on his lap and picks up the biology he was reading. She was flipping through all of the pages.

"What are you doing?" He asks her.

"The best parts of biology is Taxonomy and the Reproductive System! In most books they show you the pictures!" Nya replies.

Cole couldn't help but stare at her.

She laughs. "Oh come on! You know it's true but let's start reading! I'll go first because this is one of my favorite stories in this place! The ending was so shocking that I felt my heart explode!"

"What happens at the end?" Cole asks while opening the book.

Nya giggles. "No spoilers!"

* * *

_It was a warm day on the hills and a woman named Ren was picking berries for her family. while she was picking berries she ran into a man named Kite who had a little boy with him. Ren looks at the two of them and smiles._

_"Hi there what's going on?" she asks them._

_Kite replies. "Oh nothing. I was just taking my little brother out for some air!"_

_Ren looks to see the little brother. _

_"What's your name?" She asks._

_"Eight." He says softly._

_"Nice to me the both of you! I'm Ren! I'm just out here because I have to pick some berries for my family! A festival is coming up and my parents are going to enter some pie contest. So I'm out here picking berries for them. Hopefully this will be worth it. It's so hot and I can barely get a break!"_

_"If you want I could do the picking for you."_

_"Are you sure? There's a lot left to go!"_

_"I'm sure. You can enjoy yourself! My little brother will help me. Isn't that right?"_

_Eight smiles and nods his head._

_Ren gives Kite the basket and thanks him. While she was running, Ren ran into a man with blonde hair and blue eyes. She helps him off of the ground._

_"Ugh you are so strong! I could of lost my head because of that!" the man says._

_"I am so sorry! I was just saying bye to someone and I really wasn't paying attention!" Ren apologizes._

_The man replies. "It's OK! i was just joking! Anyway what's your name? You look familiar!"_

_"My name is Ren. But... How do you know me?"_

_"My parents run the pie contest the happens each year at the festival! I saw you but I didn't know your name!"_

_"Oh! Anyway what's your name Mr. Blonde?" she teases._

_"My name is Takanouske! It's nice to actually talk to you Ren! You want to hang out for a bit? Since it's so hot out here I can get you some ice cream! oh and that friend that you were saying bye to as well!"_

_Ren sighs. "I left him working though."_

_"You should go back and help him."_

_"But his little brother is with him and he wants me to have fun."_

_Takanouske smiles and grabs Ren's hand._

_"Don't look so down. Of that's what happened then let's get some ice cream! We better hurry before the local parlor runs out though!"_

_Then the two ran off._

* * *

Cole and Nya look at each other.

"That was so sappy." Cole says.

Nya replies. "the first time I read the story i agree but that was just chapter one! 9 more to go and a lot happens!"

"So far it's just ice cream and berries." Cole tells her.

"Yeah but so far you've been here for an hour!' She responds.

While the two were talking they didn't notice Count Jayson standing in the doorway of the library. As they were talking he walks away silently.

* * *

**Beyblade characters belong to whoever made the show! **

**Have a good day/night!**

**TheComingofEpic**


	3. Chapter 3

**New chapter! YAY! The whole week off of school was worth it! But I heard that there is going to be a snowstorm either on Tuesday or Wednesday. :/**

**Winter is STILL better than Summer though! :D**

**BTW, I saw the LEGO Movie. IT WAS WORTH EVERY PENNY! It was funny but it had some sad parts.**

**So yeah we get into Chapter 3! So enjoy! Oh and LS2 is being updated tomorrow! :3**

* * *

Nya woke up in herroom and met with the warm rays of the sun. A giant grin appears on her face. Today is the day when she can finally get out of this castle and move freely through the hills, plains, and even get some shopping done in the local towns. Nya jumped out of her bed and headed towards the window. But she stopped herself.

"Maybe I should freshen myself up in the bathroom." She thinks out loud to herself.

She grabs a robe and a towel. She runs into red door in her room to take her shower.

"Hopefully Zane makes a great breakfast today. After all, pancakes are one of the best things to eat for breakfast!" She says as she turns on the water.

* * *

Kai was in his room laying of his red sheets. His arms were behind his head and all he could do was think. Jayson disobeyed his parents in order to stay with Nya in a relationship. Therefore, Jay's life is on the line. It is his, and Lloyd's job, to protect him from any attacks. When an attack comes, both Kai and Lloyd are able to defeat the enemy in a minute.

Most attacks were on Nya tough in order to... 'remove' her from Jay's life. Since Gale has the power to shape-shift, she can deceive the enemy... but what can Cole do? Count Jayson did tell him that he has a great amount of power but... he doesn't show it. Is he trying to hide something from them? If he is... what is it?!

Kai shakes his head and gets off off his bed. He removed some curtains to welcome the sunlight into his room. He groans. It's supposed to be sunny all day, which means Nya is going to go outside in order to enjoy the warmth. But is she going to take either one or both of her mercenaries. If this magician is as strong as the Count says... he could replace all of them in a second!

He must be saving his energy until something happens Nya. But is he also a threat? If he could have enough power to destroy a WHOLE universe and make a new one... does that mean he could obliterate every enemy they have?

Kai covers the window with his curtains and heads out his room.

* * *

Nya put on a green strapless dress with blue flats. She smiles and looks in the mirror. Nya would make poses and silly faces to give herself an early laugh in the morning. As she was posing, she saw some of the rays from earlier forcing their way into the room. She opens a nearby window to let the sun's rays into her room even she was enjoying the warmth of the rays, Nya heard a knocking at her door. She ran towards the door and opens it.

It was Gale.

"So we have some waffles, pancakes, french toast, and some more great stuff for breakfast today!" She squeals.

Nya smiles. "Goodie! I hope Cole will be able to join us for breakfast. He may actually smile once he tastes Zane cooking."

Gale raises an eyebrow. "So you and Cole have been becoming friends?"

Nya shrugs her shoulders. "Well... I guess so. I really don't know... he's so... mysterious. But he's taking me out today anyway so let's hurry to the dining room!"

Nya grabs Gale's arm and the two began to run down a nearby staircase. Nya laughs in happiness while Gale cringed. When they reached the dining room, Nya sat between Cole and Jayson. Nya gives Jay a kiss his left cheek and gives Cole a giant smile.

"So we're going outside today! Since Gale needs her alone time, she won't be joining us. But it doesn't matter because we need to know each other better!" Nya tells him.

Cole glares at Nya's dorky smile.

"We might as well since you are about to explode." Cole finally says.

Nya claps her hands rapidly. She give Cole a giant hug and giggles. Cole tries to loosen her grip off of him but there was no avail.

"You know that you want a hug!" Nya giggles.

Jayson puts his right hand on her shoulder. "Nya if Cole tells you to stop you should stop."

"Jayson you always have to be a party pooper!" She replies.

Cole sighs and snaps his fingers.

"Does anyone hear a sheep?!" Lloyd asks.

Nya looks at Cole in curiosity. "Do you know what's going on?"

Cole smirks and he explodes. Nya falls out of her seat in astonishment. Gale and Jayson look at each other in disbelief. Garmadon, Misako, and Lloyd were rubbing their eyes in shock. Kai runs towards Nya and started to help her up. All Zane and P.I.X.A.L could do was watch in awe.

"Are you OK Nya?" Kai asks her as he was helping her up.

Nya slowly got up from the floor. "Yeah but that was really unexpected yet he is a magician..."

"When I tell you something you need to be obedient. "

Everyone looks up at the ceiling to see Cole sitting on the chandelier. He had an upset look on his face with his yellow eyes filled with anger at Lady Nya.

He speaks with an angry tone. "You need to listen. If someone doesn't want you to do something you listen. If you don't listen you will have consequences, especially with me."

Jayson replies. "Now Cole you don't need to be harsh on her. She usually does this..."

"All of you let her get away with all of this nonsense? This is why she can't take none of you seriously. If you care about her you must discipline her or else you never even cared about her in the first place." Cole says.

Misako nods her head in agreement. "I like to clean but cleaning up a giant mess three times a day plus a room that looks like a hurricane went through it is a lot of work. If she is going to be a wife and a mother she needs to learn these things."

Nya looks up to see Cole glaring at her. She couldn't help but feel terrible. Did she really make that much of a mess? Her parents used to tell her and Kai to be responsible and obedient. But... Jayson took her in and with mercenaries, cooks, butlers, and maids... she must of been the biggest spolied brat ever.

But why is Cole the only one out of all of them to actually talk back to her? Misako was here in the beginning of their new home. She never said anything to her. Cole, on the other hand, tells her if her actions are either good or bad ans doesn't care if anyone disagrees.

"Sorry. I listen and clean up my mess for now on. " Nya says as she sits down.

"Good."

Nya looks next to her to see Cole sitting in his seat. Jayson watches as Nya puts her hands on her lap. Gale sits on the other side of the Count and looks to see Nya, sitting quietly and waiting patiently for breakfast to served. She giggles a little bit and whispers into her Count's ear.

"You have a...una problema." She whispers.

The message sent chills through Jayson's body.

"We're going to talk later on." He whispers back to her.

* * *

"Alright Cole look at the plains! The mountains! Smell the air it's so fresh!"

"Countess Nya if you keep on yelling and gasping for air you will get light-headed."

Nya turns around and gives Cole a smile. "Stop calling me Countess or Lady. Just call me Nya. So far, you are better than Gale! Plus you made me remember..."

"Remember what La- Nya?"

"My parents... but it doesn't matter. Let's go in to one of the local towns. We can go to Marrette! There town has the best fruits I ever tasted!"

The two start walking in silence. Nya tried to start conversation but she didn't know what to talk about. Cole hasn't talked about his parents, he only mentioned that they passed away, but from a deadly illness? Nya couldn't help but have the feeling that he's lying.

"So... about your parents... I know you are a magician and all but I can't help shake the feeling off that you're lying. Maybe I've been reading too many action novels but someone with your amount of power could be unstoppable. Maybe someone killed your parents in order to get to you but they protected you and you became an emotionless emo? Just taken a guess..."

Cole turns around to face Nya.

"They died from an illness and it was... jealously."

"Your parents were jealous of you?" Nya asks him in concern.

"No a family was jealous of mine."

"Well if you want to tell me the story you can."

The two were still walking towards the town of Marrette.

"My father was a magician and my mother was a musician. When I was born both of my parents knew that I was... special. As I grew older they helped me master them but like many rich families in the country, we attend dinners with other rich families. When the other's found out my parents had me they were in awe, especially when my father told them that I am have more power than him. One of the families were jealous because the father had powers but his son didn't inherit any of them. 7 months later my parents were found lifeless in river."

Nya looks down at her feet. "Oh."

"But since my parents believed that I could be the strongest magician in the land. I kept on training to make it true and I've succeeded."

Nya couldn't help but smiled. Even though they're gone Cole is still motivated by his parents.

"You should be happy for fulfilling their wish. But why are you so down most of the time?" Nya questions.

"Did you remember the giant hurricane hit the country?"

"Yeah I remembered. That storm was so fierce. More than have of the houses in my village were completely destroyed and the residents in the homes that collapsed died." She replies.

"When they died I was angry. I made that thing happen. Ever since that day I had to keep my emotions in check. If I was reckless enough I would of killed someone back there."

Nya smirks. "You're going to be one of the greatest people I know. I am going to teach you something as well. How to show emotion, BUT keep it in check!"

Nya starts running away from her mercenary and enters a crowd full of people. Cole runs after her in an instant.

But he couldn't help but smirk.

* * *

"So you want us to keep an eye on the two of them?"

"Sadly it has to be like this. I don't like how Nya is acting around him."

"Well Count Jayson Nya has been acting suspicious around him. She's probably trying to seduce him..."

"Gale, Kai, I trust the both of you to watch them. If they go out watch them as well. Try to separate them any chance you get. I don't like their relationship. Even though they just met things have been going... more than friendly."

Both Kai and Gale smiled and nodded their heads.

"As you wish Count Jayson." the two say in unison.

As the two walk out of his room. Jay opens a nearby window and sighs.

* * *

**Have a good day/night!**

**TheComingofEpic**


End file.
